


Maybe We Could Have a Thing Together?

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Giles, what is it?”





	Maybe We Could Have a Thing Together?

“Well, what I mean to say… that is, if you’re…”  
Buffy’s eyes narrowed in curiosity.  
“Giles, what is it?”  
“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day this week and…”  
When had Buffy stopped needing to blink? Giles took a steadying breath.  
“I have a thing, I think you have a thing, so maybe we could have a thing together…” Giles’ voice tailed off as he looked down at his feet.  
To his great surprise, he was suddenly engulfed in blonde hair as Buffy threw her arms around him. Giles held on to her tightly, his eyes drifting shut.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
